Avengers of Tomorrow
by wildchildflores
Summary: Just a one-shot AU, roughly formed around Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. It's formed more in a way that I think the story would have worked.


THE AVENGERS OF TOMORROW

Okay, here we go. I'm the Watcher of my own making. You know, the one guy who does Marvel Comics' "What If" stories? Yeah, him. Well, actually, I'm a bit different. Let's list my differences: I have a real name, I have hair, I don't wear dresses, and I have nothing to do with Marvel Comics or any of its properties, except for fan fiction stuff and what not. Let's get on with this amateur story and everything else related to it. Great! I forgot to explain my occupation and other information to you! Hahaha, deal with it. I'm gonna do something a bit different. I'll explain the story's characters in a little summarized biographical tidbit. Too much? No, it's not. So, now we can actually move on to something more important than me rambling on and on and on and...oh, sorry about that. Oh, and by the way I will have little inserts in the story, explaining little things to avoid confusion. {My inserts will look like this, just sayin'.}  
My world is in the future, but no confirmed year. Hover vehicles exist as well as holograms. The world looks like the perfect utopia except for the crime that infects the whole world.

Tyron Reynolds Age:15 Height:6' Hair:Blonde {shoulder length} Eyes:Blue The son of Thor, former Avenger and high king of Asgard. Thor put him on Earth with a small couple when Tyron was only 6 months old. Tyron has no idea that he is the son of Thor or that his purpose on Midguard {Earth} is to cleanse the future and assemble a new team of Avengers.

Nicholas "Nick" Rogers Age:12 Height:5'2" Hair:Light Brown {short and messy} Eyes:Blue The famous Steve Rogers' {A.K.A Captain America} son, who has to live in the shadow of his father. He knew that one day he would become Captain America, he just didn't know he'd be so young when he dawned the shield.

Angelica "Angie" Pym Age:13 Heights; normal: 5'4" shrunk:1" grown:10' Hair:Brown{little passed shoulders} Eyes:Green The daughter of Hank and Janet Pym. She carries on her parents' research with size manipulaters as the youngest and most succesful scientist right next to Patrisha Stark.

Patrisha "Trish" Stark Age:16 Height:5'6" Hair:Black{short} Eyes:Brown Tony Stark's daughter who is practically the MVP in New York City. She has a secret project that no one knows about.

Kyle Barton Age:14 Height:5'5" Hair:Blonde{short and clean} Eyes:Gray Greatest archer in the world, Kyle is the only vigilante in New York and nobody wants him there. It has been years since heroes dissapeared. He claimed the name Hawkeye after his father died and has been trying to make a difference since he was 10. He runs around with his father{Hawkeye}'s bow and arrows, while also developing his own, just for fun. He wears a purple leather jacket with a blue "H" on the back to identify himself. {We're starting this story with Tyron considering he is the main character.}

Tyron was running away from home after a fight with his adoptive parents. When he was 9, they told him that they weren't his real parents because they didn't want a lie keeping them together. That day, a fuse started in Tyron's head and finally exploded just forty-five minutes ago. He finally stopped when he got to a dead-end alley when this magical light appeared in front of him.  
"Follow me...," it whispered, and then flew off. Tyron was confused but lifted up his left shirt sleeve to reveal a metal bracelet on his wrist. He slapped his wrist with his right hand and suddenly, he was following the orb on a 2-foot-long miniature hover board. They zoomed through the city, 50 feet above the ground, for well over 5 minutes before the orb dissapeared in the middle of Central Park. "Where are you?," Tyron asked, as he jumped off his board. The sky then turned grey and cloudy, with thunder booming and lightning streaking all over it. He gazed in every direction trying to find his mysterious caller, but there was no sign of it. Tyron looked up and saw some clouds parting as the loudest crack of thunder sounded. A lightning bolt struck from the heavens and hit the earth, destroying Tyron's board, throwing him 20 feet away from the edge of a smoldering crater. He forced himself to his feet, and walked toward the crater. As he peered toward the bottom, he saw a handle jutting from the dirt. He felt some kind of energy begging him to come forward, to embrace it. He slid down the one foot slope and limped toward the handle. Tyron looked closesly and saw it was some sort of stone hammer. He grabbed the handle and then lightning shot from the sky and hit him. It was surging around him furiously, yet not doing harm.  
"My child," boomed a voice from the lightning,"you are the one who will assemble them. Use Mjolnir {myolneer, pronounce it like that.} just as I, years ago." After that, the lightning storm faded away and Tyron was all alone, with the hammer of Thor. "Father?," Tyron asked. He looked at himself in a puddle where the hammer landed. He was wearing black pants, a shiny, light metal chest plate, with glowing blue circles keeping a red flowing cape attached. The Asgardian armor of a prince.

{There ya go. The beginning of Tyron, Prince of Thunder. Next, the reveal of Trish Stark's Iron Mistress.}

"Trish, the Bugle reporter is here," reported artificial intelligence computer program, Jarvis.  
"Thank you Jarvis, but please dispose of her," pleaded Trish," I found the location of Ultron."  
"Ma'am, may I please suggest you take some precautions, he is still-"  
"Don't say it! He hasn't been anything to me since I was 10," Trish interrupted.  
"Of course, my most sincere of apologies." Trish looked out her office window and saw a giant lightning bolt strike Central Park. She knew it wasn't natural so she pushed a small, semi-hidden button on her keyboard, shutting down all communication networks to her office. She pushed a secret button hidden underneath her desk, and the bookcase in front of her, opened. She walked through the doorway, put her hand on a fingerprint scanner and unlocked access to the retnal scanner. She peered at the light and it scanned her pupil, then the elevator started to descend. Once stopped, the doors opened and revealed a blank white room with a cylinder placed in the middle. She walked at a slow pace, allowing the scanners to scan her DNA signature. She stepped into the cylinder and stood perfectly still. It lowered her into the ground and robotic arms placed a red, iron chest plate on her torso. One small robotic arm then inserted a small blue disk into the circular compartment in the middle of her chest. The arc reactor then activated, sending energy through the microchips, releasing the rest of the armor. After only a few minutes, Trish was incased in red and silver armor. Red chest plate, gauntlets, and boots, the rest was silver. She felt the cylinder move forward and then sunlight blinded her for a second. "Iron Mistress, now online," Trish said, using Jarvis' voice. Her helmet had a voice changer so no one could recognize her voice, since it was all over the holo-screens. Iron Mistress stepped off of the platform and plummeted thirty-five feet, until she activated her sonic boots. {Her boots have sonic generators on the bottom, creating sonic waves that go 500 miles per hour.} She was traveling 100 mph and got to Central Park in 2 minutes. "Hello? Is anyone here?"  
"Just me," said a blonde boy in Asgardian armor, or so the analyzer in Iron Mistress' helmet said. He appeared to be 15, yet he seemed older. He was also holding a big hammer, of which seemed to resemble Thor's hammer, of course that's just what the Avengers' databanks stated. "Who are you?," he asked.  
"Sir, before I answer your questions, please put down the weapon," Iron Mistress firmly stated.  
"Ma'am, at least I'm assuming you're a woman, considering you're figure, this hammer will do you no harm. I've just become the hero New York needs, so I deny your request." "Please! You're just a kid! There's no way you can live up to that title."  
"I'm Tyron, son of Thor, the god of thunder and high king of Asgard. You're just an imitation Iron Man."  
"Wanna test that predicition, punk?!" Tyron had no time to reply, Iron Mistress lifted her right arm and aimed her palm at him. She barely flicked her wrist and an energy blast shot out. Tyron meant to jump out of the way, but when he jumped, he zoomed a hundred feet into the air. He smirked, picked out his attacker and threw his hammer. It flew through the air, fast as lightning and struck his enemy's helmet. It sounded like thunder, just ten times louder. Iron Mistress flew back and crashed into a tree, breaking the trunk. Tyron reached his hand out and Mjolnir came back to him. Trish's head was spinning and her armor went off-line for a second. She stood up, shook off the pain and focused on the flying boy.  
This time she raised her left fist toward her opponent and shot a metal boomerang at him. A purple arrow then zipped through the air, and shattered the boomerang. Two more arrows flew through the air, one hitting Iron Mistress, shutting down all of her systems. The other arrow hit Tyron, encasing him in titanium wires, sending him crashing to the earth. Out from the shadows stepped a blonde boy in a purple jacket, the new Hawkeye.

{Alright, so Iron Mistress is the least skillful of the so far established characters, but she barely put on the armor, give her some slack. Now let's continue with Hawkeye}

"What are you amateur brats doing?," Hawkeye asked, obviously aggravated,"You realize this is my city, and it's been mine ever since my dad, the last known living Avenger, died. That was four years ago and I've been doing just fine by myself."  
"This armored lunatic tried killing me! I was acting in self-defense," claimed Tyron. "I see...well, who are you? Kid Thor?"  
"No, I'm Tyron, the son of Thor."  
"Is there any way you can prove that?"  
"Not really. Although we could find a bad guy to pulverize."  
"Yeah, I guess we could do that, but I don't wanna leave Iron Babe here to rust."  
"Well, you're magic arrow stopped her, you fix the problem." Hawkeye nodded and walked over to the paralyzed woman and pulled out the arrow. Iron Mistress' armor immediatley rebooted, and she punched Hawkeye, sending him into the air. Tyron reacted immediately, broke his bonds and shot into the air, catching the adolescent archer. "Whoa lady! You pack one helluva punch! Now I'm gonna blow you to the Negative Zone, you Stark wannabe!," yelled Hawkeye, as Tyron set him back on the ground. Iron Mistress stepped forward furiously, retracting her helmet.  
"DON'T USE MY FATHER'S NAME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I WILL BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR PATHETIC SHOULDERS!," screamd Trish.  
"P-Patrisha Stark?," babbled Hawkeye, shocked as ever.  
"Why do you think I'm wearing this armor, I'm trying to find my dad, the last Avenger."  
"Your dad was killed in the final fight with Ultron. Him, Captain America, the Pym's and...my dad."  
"That's what everyone thought, but- wait, you're Clint's kid?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'd hate to butt into you're argument/whatever, but we're three kids whose parents were Avengers, this isn't a coincedence," said Tyron.  
"You're right kid. Hey! I know Angie Pym! We gotta get her into this!," exclaimed Trish.  
"What exactly is "this"?", questioned Hawkeye.  
"The second generation Avengers!"  
"I'd rather not, at least not right now. I've got some projects under development, but I'll consider it."  
"Alright, what about you Hammer Boy?"  
"Tyron, thanks. I actually think the Avengers need to come back, so why not?," boldly stated Tyron.  
"Alright, meet me at Stark Tower. Tomorrow, 3:00 PM. I'll email Angie when I get back." Everyone took that as a "good-bye", so the little meeting dispersed and they all went their seperate ways.

{So much talking! The Avengers were beginning their ressurection and Angie was definitely interested.}

Angie just closed the email from Trish on her holo-phone when the perimeter breach alarm started blaring. She hadn't been using her size manipulaters as much as she used to, but it was one of the good days. She was an inch tall for the time being until she got to the edge of her research table. She jumped off and pushed a button on her gauntlet, fastened to her left arm and then grew to her normal 5 foot 4 stature. She jumped on to her artificial wind current set through all of her research building for fast travel and rode to her finished projects room. There, Angie saw an all black figure caressing a small tazer. The figure's head turned fully around, his body still facing the wall. It had red eyes that glowed like fire. Angie was frightened to the bone, so her initial reaction was to run, but she slammed her gauntlet. She grew to ten feet tall and leaped at her intruder. She landed directly on the spot of where the figure was, but it had dissappeared. "You can't hurt me no matter how hard you try," said a voice coming from behind her. It was raspy, dark and evil.  
"I will pummel you with everything I can," Angie said, trying to sound confident.  
"Please, I'm the god of mischief, no one can stop me anymore since the Avengers are dead," boomed the voice,"I have my own plans for this wretched city." Angie turned around and swung at the figure, but he had left. She looked at the time and saw that it was 2:00 and she wanted to make it to Trish's meeting. She grabbed a black and blue flight suit with a metal belt on it, one of the small size manipulaters. She also grabbed a pair of metal goggles, courtesy of Trish, two wrist blasters, and a light metal backpack. She suited up and looked in the reflective metal walls and realized she was finally living up to the family name. She pushed her belt and shrunk, growing red wings and zipped through the building, out the door and through New York City. She flew all the way to Stark Tower, up the building and into Trish's office right before the doors were closed. She grew to normal size and landed in a room with Trish and a blonde kid with a hammer.  
"Uh...this is the right day, right?," Angie confusingly asked.  
"Welcome Wasp 2!," exclaimed Trish who was as giddy as a schoolgirl.  
"No, it's not Wasp 2. If I'm gonna join your team, I want to be Insect."  
"That's a good choice, lady," grunted Tyron.  
"Hi, who are you?"  
"Name's Tyron, and you're Angie Pym, daughter of Janet and Hank. Nice to meet ya."  
"Right back at ya. You look a lot like-"  
"Thor? He's Tyron's dad," interrupted Trish.  
"That's cool!" "Okay, well we are the Avengers now. Hawkeye is a reserved member and I already have our first mission planned," said Trish getting a little more serious. "I've tried tracking down any other Avengers' children and I found only one." Trish walked to her desk and pulled up a full-body hologram of a boy of only 12. "This is Nicholas Rogers, the son of Captain America. We need him on this team. I've got a Quinjet, so we can go pick him up. Although, before we go, I'm gonna have to give you both your Avengers' earpieces." Angie and Tyron both put in their earpieces and followed Trish to her closet, which also doubled as a hangar for the Quinjet.

{Alright, no more inserts, Watcher is getting bored...}

Nick Rogers was having a bad day. He had been running from 3-foot tall Ultron robots all day and in the small town he was in, there was nowhere to go. He was holding one of the most valuable items in the world, the shield of Captain America. He flung his right arm out, releasing the shield and decapitating five out of ten robots. As soon as the robots fell down, their internal wiring started reconnecting the heads to the bodies. "Initiate protocol 5.73," the robots said in an echoey unison. Their metal armor melted, revealing their circuits, of which started mending together. Then the liquid armor made its way up the wiring to make one, five-foot tall Ultron.  
"Crap," was the only word that passed through Nick's lips before the Ultron clone shot an energy blast at him. Nick barely got his shield up in time to block the blast, knocking him back six feet and throwing the shield ten feet into the sky. The clone rocketed into the sky and grabbed the shield, mending the armor on its right arm around it, creating what looked to be a gun. It looked at the boy on the ground, whose eyes were filled with hate and fear. The arm surrounding the shield whirred and grinded, then made an explosive sound. The shield flew at an unimaginable speed, aimed right at the boy. A sonic boom exploded through the town, shattering all of the windows and glass in a six mile radius. Nick saw one of his father's old partners, Iron Man, creating a crimson force field surrounding them, generated from a glowing circle on his very feminine chest. He looked toward the shield, its inertia not dissapearing from the impact. It kept spinning trying to break through the field, and then one of his worst nightmares came true. His father's shield shattered. "What the hell did you do?!," Nick screamed and kicked Iron Mistress behind the knee causing her to fall to one knee, shutting down the field. "Ah, an Iron Woman. I see you want to be a hero, but it seems you lack the skills the true Iron Man had," boomed the clone, in a voice Trish recognized. Mjolnir then flew through the air, just as the plan asked for, hitting the clone in the head, sending him crashing to the earth.  
"Behold...uh, my giant hammer!," Tyron yelled, trying to sound as confident as his father. As the clone hit the ground, Insect flew as fast as her wings would carry her, through the opening in the clone's neck. She found herself in the chest, surrounded by very important circuitry.  
"Looks like it's a great time to test out my Stingers," Insect murmered. Her goggles were revealing the most important pieces in the chest plate and showing their weakest points. Insect took aim with both fists, closed her eyes and started shooting as wildly as possible. Her goggles then stated that the whole robot was going to explode, so she shot a hole big enough for her to fly through, and that was exactly what she did. "Nick Rogers, we are the Avengers, and we're wondering if you'd like to join," Trish stated while her helmet retracted.  
"You're not the Avengers, Stark, you're just wannabes. I mean, look at you!," Nick screamed, "You're trying to be your father, while Pym is trying to fill her daddy's giant shoes and her mom's wings. Then you've got Goldilocks over there, using a hammer, that only one person should use. You're no Avengers, you're murderers of the name."  
"I resent that whole outbreak punk. You're only 12 years old, trying to act as mature as a 20 year old," Tyron stated,"and you've got no business wielding the shield of your father until you have skill." Nick smirked at the challenge escaping Tyron's mouth. He cartwheeled toward Tyron, front flipping over his head and kicking him in the head. Nick was laughing before Tyron hit the ground.  
"So, are you expecting to share your "skills" with me? If that's the case, I'd rather get shot by an energy blast right between the eyes," laughed Nick. He turned around to walk away, but was stopped by a one inch tall Insect.  
"Say good-night brat," Insect smiled, touching Nick's forehead, releasing enough juice to knock him out. "Good job team.," Trish said,"Angie, load him up into the jet. Tyron, we need to talk."  
Tyron pulled himself off the ground, and looked at Trish. "What do you want Trish?," he questioned.  
"Look, you got beat up by a twelve year old, don't take it personally. He was trained by Steve Rogers, you should've expected to be punched."  
"I don't care about that Trish. Can we just get back to base?"  
"No, not yet. You've got a bigger part in this than any of us. I'm not the leader this team needs. You are. From now on, you're in charge."  
"You're not serious. I'd love to be in charge, but it doesn't seem right."  
"It is the only way we're going to cleanse the world. Hold on, I've got an incoming call from Jarvis," Trish said as she held out her right palm. A hologram of an old butler appeared.  
"Pardon me for interupting, Miss Stark, but Kyle Barton is in your office with blueprints and a negotiable deal. Please return immediatley," Jarvis said in his artificial British accent.  
"Let's go, Mistress. It seems we're assembling.," Tyron said in a cool, mocking tone. Trish's helmet returned over her face when she grabbed Tyron by the arm and flew to the Quinjet. The door closed and the jet rocketed through the sky, blasting through clouds, into New York City and through the hangar in Stark Tower.

"Trish Stark, I understand Nick Rogers was the main reason for leaving New York. I've got blueprints for a holographic shield that could come in handy.," Kyle said as Trish entered her office.  
"Kyle, you can just email me, or holo-call. Or you know, call my earpiece. You don't have to put your mini-camera on me," Trish stated as she threw a small purple disk on her conference table," We are a team. Remember that."  
"Of course Ms. Stark, but still. I've also got a blueprint here for a state-of-the-art bow, that Stark Industries should build."  
"No need for that. I've already had a bow made. It is actually just like your model, but it has a holographic string so when it is in it's box mode, you don't have to worry about you're string tangling. It also comes with a quiver that generates arrows for emergency purposes."  
"Well, thank you. So, when do we strike Ultron's base? His space center is only an hour away."  
"Our team isn't prepared for Ultron."  
"Actually, from what I saw, you're more than ready."  
"I said, no, Barton."  
"Trish, I know you're dad is Ultron."  
"How the hell could you know that!?"  
"I was there when you're dad was trying to work on Ultron, trying to fix him. I saw the armor open up and pull him inside. Trish, I can still see his eyes, full of fear and worry."  
"How did you see that?"  
"It was one of my first rounds as Hawkeye. I was rooftop jumping and saw the famous Tony Stark in a run down warehouse, working on Ultron. It scared me when I saw the suit act like a symbiote."  
"Well, since you know so much, I guess you can have your bow while we go turn in the blueprints for that holo-shield. It'll be a week for total preparation so, you can stay on the Avengers level."  
"Alright. Trish, we will save your dad."  
"Please don't call him my dad. He is a murderer now. He is Ultron. That's it."

{1 Week Later}

"Alright, Avengers, time to suit up!," Tyron shouted. It was the day that the Avengers were finally attacking Ultron's space center. Each member went to their personal room to suit up for the mission after Tyron's command. Tyron was holding Mjolnir out in front of him, trying to imagine what Thor would do on a mission like this. Tyron bent down on one knee, placed Mjolnir's head on the ground and pushed hard. A magical surge of energy came out of the ground and went up Tyron's legs. It changed his shoes into metal boots, his pants and sweatshirt into black leather, and placed the light metal chest plate on his torso. Then a figure of a bearded man appeared. He looked just like Tyron, but older.  
"Stand up Tyron. Let me get a good look at you, my son," Thor said. Tyron looked up and saw Thor and his eyes started to water a bit. He stood up and looked straight into his father's eyes. "Tyron," Thor continued,"this mission will prove that your team deserves the title of "Earth's Mightiest Heroes". Ultron is a terrible enemy and Tony Stark was a great man. Together, they will be stronger than anything the original Avengers ever faced." Tyron was speechless. Thor then held out his hands and a red cape appeared. He put it over Tyron's shoulders and summoned the two blue disks to pin it to the chest plate. "It is time I returned to Asgard my boy. The best of wishes for you and your friends.," Thor said and then dissappeared as the magical energy receded and returned to the head of Mjolnir. "Good-bye, Dad," Tyron said after finally regaining his breath. He exited his room, and headed for the hangar. Trish was in her cylinder chamber, waiting for her suit to upgrade. Repulsor beams and metal boomerangs were not going to do much harm to Ultron. The "finished" beep went off and the metal arms started whirring. First, her chest plate, and then the arc reactor. The armor started clinking and clanking, surrounding her body. Then the helmet was placed on her head. Iron Mistress was fully on-line and ready for a family reunion. The cylinder opened up and she stepped out. Her boots started generating the sonic waves and blasted her to the hangar. In Angie's room, her costume was laid out on a table. Her flight suit, goggles, Stingers and wing pack. In her hands was a picture of her mom and dad. She wanted to avenge their deaths, but she didn't want to face Ultron. "Insect, it's time to go. Hawkeye and Shield have been in the hangar since the beginning of the day. We're running out of time and patience," Tyron said over the earpiece. Angie sighed. She knew she would have to go through with this. She slipped on her jumpsuit, snapped on her Stingers, put her wing pack on and then slipped her goggles over head. She slapped her belt, shrunk and zipped to the hangar.  
"Avengers, before we enter the Quinjet, I suggest you check your weapons," said Iron Mistress. She held out her hands and generated a blue orb for each hand, testing her energy supply. Nick looked at himself in the wall's reflection and saw the one thing he swore that he'd never do. He was wearing a blue leather jacket with white sleeves from mid-bicep to mid-forearm. From mid-forearm down, he wore red leather gloves. On the wrist of his right glove was a black bracelet. He touched it with his left hand and his holo-shield appeared. It was an exact holographic replica of his father's shield. He wore black pants and red boots that reached mid-shin. His reflection showed how real his new persona, Shield, was. It proved that no matter how hard he tried, Nick was going to be the hero his father wanted him to be. He swore he would never be a hero, but he also knew that the world needed the Avengers and the Avengers needed someone like Captain America. Insect grasped the small handles jutting out of her Stingers and their tips crackled with energy. Hawkeye pulled the purple box from his waist and pushed the button on the handle. It sprung to life and transformed into his bow, activating the holo-string. Tyron swung Mjolnir around and in response, Mjolnir crackled with electricity. "Alright team, let's board the Quinjet and blast off toward Ultron's space center.," Tyron said while walking up the jet's ramp. The rest of the team followed. The Quinjet's ramp closed and it's launch pad turned toward the exit. It's engine roared to life and flew through the hangar, shaking the skyscrapers near by. Straight up, at a 90 degree angle, the jet soared into space. The hour ride felt a lot shorter than it really was. In the vast opening of space, Ultron's space center gleamed from the sun's rays. The asteroid it was on was in a steady orbit around Earth. They slowly flew toward the center, carefully eyeing for traps. The Quinjet landed without any harm, into the hangar of the space center. Insect zipped out of the jet to check if the coast was clear and it seemed clear, until she turned around to inform the others. A 3-foot by 3-foot hole opened from underneath her and shot out wires that wrapped her entirely around her, then dragged her through the ground into complete darkness. Iron Mistress walked down the ramp to investigate Insect's failure to report, and noticed that Insect was missing right away. "Avengers assemble!," she yelled, not caring if Ultron heard her. Shield and Hawkeye slid down the ramp while Tyron flew over head.  
"What's wrong Mistress?," Tyron asked, concerned.  
"Insect is missing! I think Ultron got her." When she said that, a static pop generated from an ancient overcom system.  
"Welcome to my humble space center, Avengers. You might not have noticed, but the hangar you're in is just a metal box. I control where you go. You thought I had no control over technology, but you were severely wrong. I won't be rude at all, you should see a tunnel open in front of you right now.," Ultron said and indeed a tunnel opened,"Please follow this tunnel. You could die, or not, but you will have to take the risk." Shield listened intently and noticed the speaker was in a corner, like something in a correctional facility. He aimed his right fist to the speaker, pulled it back, and punched out. The holo-shield soared through the air and struck the speaker, shattering it and shattering into tiny, holograhpic atoms. "Let's go down the tunnel and see where it gets us," suggested Hawkeye, aggravated with Ultron's game. The team walked down the tunnel for at least an hour when something interesting finally happened. A monsterous roar echoed through out the whole facility. Iron Mistress' data bank popped into her HUD {Helmet Utility Display} view. It stated that the roar was from one of the most dangerous beings in the history of the world, but before it could explain what it was, an interference shut down her data banks. The team entered a dome, somewhat resembling the arena in a colliseum. The roars got louder and louder. A giant hole opened in the middle of the floor and elevated an 8-foot tall, green mass into the arena. It turned around and faced his opponents, watching the door behind them close. It's anger rose and started a horrible rage in the pit of his stomach. He glared at his enemies, stood up and yelled,"HULK SMASH!" Hulk leaped into the air and slammed the ground where the Avengers once stood. He turned around just in time to be uppercutted by the hammer of Thor. He knew that hammer well, for it had made contact with him many times and it also forbidded him from picking it up. Hulk stumbled backward and lost balance for one second, but it had cost him.  
Iron Mistress rocketed into his gut with great velocity. Hulk didn't realize that Iron Mistress had him against the wall. He summoned something like a chuckle and grabbed Iron Mistress by her feet, cutting of the sonic waves. He tossed her like she were a candy wrapper and she soared through the air smashing into Tyron. Shield was shocked, but only for a second. He made eye contact with Hawkeye, who was close to the beast. They made a mental agreement and Shield ran as fast as he could, toward Hawkeye. Hawkeye made a step out of his hands as soon as Shield was near and vaulted him into the air. "Hulk!," yelled Shield while he was 3 feet away. Hulk turned around as soon as Shield's holo-shield activated, and received a powerful, back handed blow to his head. He roared and swiped at Shield, barely making contact to Shield's back as he tried to dodge. It made Shield slide the whole length of the room. Hawkeye somersaulted between Hulk's legs and ran over to Tyron and Iron Mistress. Hulk was yelling and grunting in victory, not paying any attention to his attackers. Hawkeye awakened his fallen allies and explained a great plan to them. Tyron then contacted Shield through his earpiece and stated the plan. The team agreed completely.  
"Hulk!," yelled Iron Mistress, distracting the monster enough to allow Tyron and Hawkeye means of escape. Hulk looked at Iron Mistress with confusion and tilted his head. Trish smirked underneath her helmet as the giant stomped toward her. She lifted her arms, as if she were surrendering, and then flicked both wrists. Blinding lights escaped through her palms, catching the Hulk off guard while he was an arm's length away. He roared in pain as he lost his vision. In 5 seconds, Hawkeye pulled his box from his belt, transformed it, loaded the proper arrow and shot it through the air. It whistled with confidence as it hit Hulk's head, encasing it with adamantium wires. Hulk struggled, but could not break free. Shield saw this as his cue and swiped his right hand through the air, his holo-shield generated, then soared through the air. It sliced through the air effortlessly and then made contact behind Hulk's right knee. It caused the Hulk to fall to one knee as Tyron hovered over his head. Tyron slammed Mjolnir onto Hulk's head as hard as he could, and that was all it took. The gamma-giant collapsed while his adamantium casing melted to the floor.  
"Great job my guests, but I hope you know that was child's play compared to what you will deal with once you travel this staircase," echoed the metallic voice of Ultron. The stairs he was obviously talking about rose from the ground from where the Hulk's platform rested. As soon as the stairs were finished rising, metal tentacles shot from the walls, grabbed Hulk by his wrists and ankles and pulled him into someplace unknown. "Okay guys, I know that Ultron is right up those stairs, but do you think we can do this?," question Shield exhausted from the battle.  
"You have no choice but to do this, Avengers," boomed Ultron while tentacles identicle to those that took Hulk shot from the top of the stairs and pulled the Avengers toward their enemy, "because the life of Insect depends on it!" Ultron sat in a chair facing a system of old computers that controlled the actions of the whole facility. He was no longer Ultron 7 or whatever the last model was. He was now Ultron Alpha, the best model of all. Granted he was just a suit of armor, but he did own the mind of Tony Stark, who contributed to the state-of-the-art weapon systems. Ultron looked like a chrome Iron Man,but with a red arc reactor, causing the red repulsors and eyes. He removed his helmet revealing the face of Tony Stark, unaffected by age. He was approximately 45 years old, but didn't look a day over 30, except for his dark grey hair. He put the helmet on his desk and stood up. "Welcome children," Tony said, walking toward the Avengers, who were still tethered to the ground by tentacles. He stood directly in front of Iron Mistress and made a "come here" motion with his right index finger. The tentacles' motion sensors followed the comand and brought her to gaze directly into Tony's eyes. She did look, but regretted it because there was no sign of her father in there. "What do you want with me Ultron?," demanded Iron Mistress.  
"Ah, I see you're using Jarvis' voice, wise decision, but that is no way to talk to your father," said Tony, with a smirk.  
"You are nothing to me!"  
"But you are everything to me, Patrisha. I understand that you are even greater than your father and it is time for my upgrade." When Ultron said her name, Trish's bones chilled. Ultorn touched the side of Iron Mistress' helmet and sent an electrical jolt through it. The helmet reacted immediately, and fell to the floor. "Now we can talk face to face."  
"Leave me alone!," yelled Trish.  
"Stay calm, my dear, or Insect dies." Insect came floating into the room in a crimson bubble created by Ultron. A tear fell down her cheek. Trish knew she was defeated, so she looked to the floor and wept. "Here, you will need this." Her helmet flew from the ground and reattached itself to Trish's head.  
"Why are you doing this?," Trish asked cofunsingly. Tony turned around and walked to his desk without answering. He put his helmet on and the eyes flared with energy. The tentacles dispersed as Ultron stared at Iron Mistress. He held up his left fist and three claws grew from inbetween his knuckles. He chuckled and lunged. The claws came in contact with Shield's hologram while Iron Mistress stood in fear. She blinked and saw Shield struggling, and realized it was time to do whatever was neccessary. She touched the inside of the holo-shield and sent a tiny spark to the other side. A electrifying pop sounded as Ultron flew through the air, landing on his desk, and rolled off, to the floor. The desk shot forward, but was cut in half by two arrows that were connected with a lazer. Hawkeye laughed and shot another arrow directly at Ultron's chest as soon as he stood up. When the arrow hit, it encased Ultron in a strong crystal prison. Ultron's eyes flashed and the whole crystal shattered. He flew toward Hawkeye, red electricty crackling on his finger tips. Tyron took that moment to make a move. He zoomed off the ground and intercepted Ultron's attack. He placed Mjolnir on Ultron's chest and sucked the electricity out of him, harnessing it inside of Mjolnir. Tyron swung at Ultron's head and sent him to the ground, with a bang. Ultron layed there, motionless, but then his systems rebooted and he shot a powerful blast from his wrist at Tyron's chest. He then looked at Hawkeye and generated a wall from his eyes and pressed him against a wall. Iron Mistress made a blue ball in one of her palms and threw it directly at Ultron, but he caught it and made it hover in his palm. It doubled in size and was coated with red, then the colors mixed into purple. Ultorn pushed the orb with both hands and hit Iron Mistress with it, shutting her systems down. She collapsed immediately. "I'm going to kill you the exact way I killed your father, Shield," Ultron said with a slight humor in his voice. Shield was ultimatley exaspereated and did not want to deal with this horrible thing saying anything about his father. Shield flipped in the air and was going to kick Ultron in the head, but Ultron was as fast as lightning. He swatted Shield as if he were a fly. Hawkeye and Tyron were watching, too injured to move and barely concious. Trish looked through the eye slits in her helmet, in fear. They all saw the look on Shield's face. He walked toward Ultron, whose back was turned. He kicked Ultron in the back of the knee and when he collapsed, he elbowed him in the back of the head. Shield sat on Ultron's chest and punched him repeatedly. His gloves were ripping, his knuckles bleeding. Ultron's face plate was off, revealing the face of Tony Stark. Shield placed his right fist on Ultron's chin, and started messing with the hologram generator on his wrist. All of a sudden, the holo-shield activated, cutting Tony Stark's face in half, blood splattering all around. Tyron was frozen in shock, Hawkeye fell to his knees as soon as the wall fell away. Iron Mistress' systems came back on and she just sat up and looked at Nick, who was definitely not Shield anymore, stare at his mess. Hawkeye was the first to react. He aimed his bow, notched with a sleeping gas arrow, and let it fly. It came one foot away from hitting Nick, who happned to grab the arrow. He looked at Hawkeye, with fury in his eyes, and threw the arrow back from which it came. Hawkeye regretted making arrows that were very strong as he slipped into darkness. Tyron threw Mjolnir at Nick, but he rolled underneath the hammer and ran toward Tyron. Mjolnir flipped and followed Nick, but then Nick backflipped when Mjolnir got close enough. The hammer soared underneath Nick and hit Tyron, knocking him out. Iron Mistress pushed a button on her gauntlet, after realizing Nick's danger, and caused his earpiece to malfunction. It shocked Nick and caused him temporary paralysis. Iron Mistress ran over to him and broke his hologram generator, and placed adamantium handcuffs on the boy's wrists.

!EPILOGUE!

Nick had been in his cell for over a month. He remembered everything he did and did not regret a thing. He didn't like his cell, because of the one way walls. Trish didn't know he knew, he was certain. He also hated the cameras in his bathroom mirror, under his bed and in all ceiling corners. He understood that he was a homicidal threat now, but he didn't like the severe surveilence. Nick was glad when he heard the cameras pop. Of course it was some kind of test, or maybe an actual malfunction, he was just confused. Then his mirror expanded to the size of a door, and was filled with a picture of an icy wasteland. A tall man, who seemed to be 35, stepped out. He was wearing tan pants, a pale yellow shirt, and a green trenchcoat with black shoulders and a yellow rag on his head, but then he shimmered. He was wearing the same trenchcoat, but it had gold lining and was closed all the way to his waist, revealing obsidian black pants and gold boots that came to his knees. He had black, shoulder length hair, but it was covered by a gold crown with curved horns on the front. In his hand was a gold sceptor. "I'm Loki, and I sense a great hate for the Avengers inside you. How about I take you to Asgard, and teach you how to destroy them all. I've had so many trials, that I know everything. Every time they faced me, they thought I lost, but that was the point, I was just recording information," said Loki, very confidently.  
"What can you do for me?," asked Nick, considering this deal.  
"Like I said, you can have the Avengers dead, or make them suffer. I can also grant you your greatest wish." "Let's talk more about this in Asgard. I know Tyron can't travel there." Loki smiled his evil smile and walked toward the mirror and beckoned Nick to follow. As Nick left the bed, a magic clone of him sat in his place. Nick looked at his copy and laughed. "This'll be good," he said as he walked through the mirror. The mirror shrunk to it's normal size. The sink returned to it's designated spot and the cameras started working. Nick stood up off the bed and walked to the sink and washed his hands while the dinner bell sounded. 


End file.
